


Star Wars: The Dream

by mxilihin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxilihin/pseuds/mxilihin
Summary: Takes place post the rise of skywalker with Rose, Finn, Poe, and Rey and Ben.Was this a dream?She wasn’t awake, but not asleep either. Rey could hear her breaths.This place… It felt familiar… It was beautiful…A shock went through her. A presence she felt that she had longed for.Ben.Rey paced through the hills, turning into a run. This felt so real…Then she stopped. A figure. Tall and broad. She’d recognize him anywhere.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Star Wars: The Dream

Star Wars: The Dream  
“Rey… Rey Skywalker.”  
She said it with confidence, it felt right.  
After the burial of Luke and Leia’s lightsaber she felt relieved. There was finally balance in the force. No more wars.  
But why did she feel empty? She had great friends who she considered family and loves them dearly.  
Ben Solo was gone. Someone she cared for deeply and knew her better than anyone else. The bond they shared was once in a lifetime.  
A dyad.  
She gathered her thoughts and headed back to base where Finn, Poe, and Rose were waiting for her. After the war, some of the rebellion settled around the base on Ajan Kloss or went back home. There was no more fighting so they went on with their life.  
Rey did not fail to mention what Ben Solo did. Although they had their doubts, without his help who knows how the war would have ended. One thing she kept from everyone was their intimacy. How much she held onto that moment.  
Ben disappeared but she still has yet to see his force ghost. She still felt his presence somewhere but could not pinpoint where. He gave his life to her and maybe that was what she was feeling. Rey was confused and just put the thought behind her. It gave her a feeling of longing which hurt her. She has everything she ever wanted, She felt like she was asking for more. For Ben…  
Rey arrived to base and Finn was waiting for her. She felt better seeing him. Right when seeing her, he knew something was wrong.  
“Is everything okay?” embracing her in a hug.  
“Yes, I’m okay,” she replied with a reassuring smile.  
“I know you’re not, but you know you can always confide in me. Also there is something that I’ve been wanting to tell you.” Finn gently squeezing her shoulder.  
“What is it?”  
“Do you remember when we were sinking in the sand on Pasadena?”  
Rey pondered for a moment, but it quickly came back to her  
“Oooh yes! I forgot about that. What did you need to tell me?”  
Finn paused, then said “Rey, I’m force sensitive.”  
She wasn’t shocked but it filled her with excitement, “ Finn that’s great!! How do you feel?”  
“I feel hopeful. I feel good about it and want to become more comfortable with it and was wondering if you could teach me the ways of the force, but of course if you don’t have time or are busy i totally understand and-” Rey cut him off. “Of course. I am honored that you would want me to teach you. I’m glad you told me, I kind of sensed it but I wanted you to bring it up when you were ready.” Finn smiled and was so glad, “Thank you Rey. Now let’s go join the others for dinner.”  
Rey smiled and walked along with Finn. 

\-------

It wasn’t warm or cold. But it was dark, somewhere he didn’t recognize. Where was he. He wasn’t scared just confused.  
Ben solo stood up.  
There in front of him his family. Shocked and ashamed to see them, he was quiet, trying to hold in his tears.  
“Ben.” Leia was the first to speak and walked towards him. Beside her was Luke, and Anakin.  
He looked up with tears, “Mom.. Luke, grandfather... “ He broke down on his knees. Leia embraced him. It was the first she has held her son in a long time. How she missed him. Ben took in her scent and cried  
“I am so.. sorry for... everything, I hurt all of you and everything you stood for.” Sobbing between phrases.  
Anakin walked to him, “Ben, it was not your fault, if only I was able to reach you, and breach Palpatine's hold on you. It was not your fault. “ comforting Ben. “You achieved something I was never able to do. You sacrificed your life for Rey. I wasn’t able to save Padmé’s life. I took it from her. You loved and saved Rey’s life. You finished what I tried to do.”  
Ben caught his breath, “But I’ve done so much wrong and caused pain to so many people I don’t deserve to be here-”  
Luke cut him off, “Ben, that is why your journey is not over. You are not ready. I decided your fate to soon, I didn’t give you a chance. I failed you.” Luke joined Leia, Anakin, and Ben, setting his hand on Ben's hand.  
Ben looked up, his eyes still filled with tears. How much he wanted this moment. To feel wanted and loved. He felt that with Rey for that short moment they had on Exogol. That was enough for him. But for his family to forgive and love him. He felt at peace almost.  
“Wait.. I am not ready for what?” Ben looked at them confused.  
“Ben,” Leia started, “ Now is not your time to join us. Rey is waiting for you. Your journey doesn't end here.”  
Ben, shocked and confused, “My journey? What journey? I don’t deserve another chance there's already balance-.”  
“That is for you to find out Ben, find Rey. you are Dyads in the force, something that is rare… Ben it’s time to go.” Anakin smiles and hugs Ben. “We’ll always be with you.”  
Ben wakes up. 

\------ 

Rey woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She felt stronger. Rose shared a room with her and woke up. “Rey, is everything okay?”  
“Yes, sorry Rose I didn’t mean to wake you. I need some air.” Rey took a deep breath.  
Rose watched her leave and thought she would be okay but as she watched her leave she went to Finn’s room where he shared a room with Poe.  
“Finn..Finn.. wake up.” Rose said shoving Finn awake.  
“What.. What is it, is everything okay? What time is it?” he said worrying. Poe started to shift in the bed still asleep. Finn looked at Poe for a second and turned to Rose. “Everything is okay, it's about midnight and it’s Rey. I think she may need you, she walked out of our room and said she needed some air.” Rose said with worry in her voice.  
“I’ll go find her, go and rest.” Finn hugged her and left.  
Rey felt something she couldn’t explain. She wanted to reach out as if her fingers could touch it. She wanted to run until she couldn’t breath. What was this feeling. It was exciting and felt as though she was full of every good feeling.  
Finn found her not far from where they stay. “Rey! Are you okay??”  
“I feel great Finn. I feel whole.” Rey said with her big smile. Finn was confused, “ Umm. Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I have never been so sure of myself. There is something I need to tell you.”  
She told Finn everything that happened between Ben and her. Even the kiss they shared back on Exogol. She felt as though a weight has been lifted off her shoulder. She felt happy. Was Ben alive? Or was it just the feeling of Ben’s spirit inside her. She felt calm now. The feeling of excitement disappeared. Finn didn’t know how to take this in. It was a lot he didn’t know. But he felt closer to Rey than ever.  
“Thank you for listening Finn.” Rey smiled.  
“Of course Rey, I’ll always be here for you.” Finn hugged her and they headed back.  
Finn said goodnight to Rey and laid back down next to Poe.  
“Is everything alright?” Poe said with a groggy voice.  
Finn smiled, “Yes Poe. Goodnight.” 

\------

It was dark and quiet and cold.  
It took him a minute to collect his thoughts. He was on Exegol. How was he supposed to leave. Ben came back with no wounds but he was still dirty. It took him awhile but he finally got out of the pit and to his surprise the ship he arrived in was still there. A relief came over him.  
How was he supposed to find Rey.  
Ben had so much to say to her but not enough time. He will make it right this time. Ben thought to himself. What is he gonna do until then. How will he get supplies and fuel. His first stop, Tatooine.  
He knew he had to atone for everything he has done in the past, he wanted to visit where Luke grew up, but also felt a strong presence. Rey was here not so long ago. He was sure of it. It was hot and miserable here. How did Luke do it here, Ben thought to himself.  
He made it to Luke’s home.  
What was he searching for… Someone called out to him.. It was a frail old man.. “What is your name boy?”  
He paused, this is the first time he is saying his name out loud. He smiled, “I’m Ben Solo.”  
“Well Ben, can you fly?”  
“Uhh, yes I was actually a pretty good pilot. Why?” Ben wondered why would he ask such a question.  
“This might be far fetched, but tomorrow is the big race and I need someone. I placed a fairly big bet on the winner with one of my old friends who is also a rival. If you were to win I will give you half of the creds. How bout it?” the old man smirked.  
Ben thought about it for a second, “Ok then I will.” He smiled and shook hands with the man.  
“I have a pod racer you can use, and a place you can get rest, now come.”  
Ben followed. 

\------

“Sit down Finn and close your eyes. Listen to the sounds around you. The air and the trees bristling.” Rey says softly.  
Finn took a deep breath. He never felt so calm. Taking in his surroundings. He hears the trees, the leaves, the water, an-”  
He opens his eyes and sees Poe and Rose biting into an apple. They paused. Looked at each other and finished their bite.  
“You guys broke my concentration.” They all laughed and apologized.  
“I’m sorry Finn, Rose and I got hungry.” Poe winked. “You and Rey have been going at it with training all morning. I think it’s time to take a break.” Rose said. Rey smiled, “I am pretty hungry Finn, c’mon let's continue this in the morning.” Finn jokingly rolled his eyes and had no other choice but to agree.  
There wasn’t much to do here back on base. So they would do their best to help civilians in need and train. They also did jobs here and there so they could have credits to buy things here and there. Whether it was helping elderly people move things or repair their homes or ships.  
After dinner they headed to bed since Finn and Rey had training early in the morning.  
“Rey…” Rose needed to ask something woman to woman. “Rose?” Rey was a bit confused.  
“Well… I kissed Finn back on Crait and we haven’t talked about it. Do you think I should forget about it. I think he has feelings for someone else..” Although it has been a long time since that kissed has happened, she had feelings for Finn and tried to suppress them. They share a great friendship, but she needed closure. Rey was thinking for a little bit. “Rose do whatever your heart tells you to do. Whatever happens, the friendship will be just as strong or maybe even stronger. Don’t forget, Rose, you are beautiful and worthy of love.” Rey moved her hair out of her face and hugged her. “Thank you Rey.” Rose smiled and headed out to talk to Finn.  
She couldn’t believe what she was doing, but at the same time she knew Rey was right.  
“Finn can I talk to you for a minute?” Rose looked nervous, Finn knew almost what it was about and had guilt. “Yeah of course.” They headed outside while Poe yelled out “Don’t stay out too late!” Finn sighed. Poe was difficult but Finn knew how much he cared for him. It gave him butterflies.  
Rose and Finn stopped where they would usually train. “Whats up Rose?” Finn initiated the conversation. She hesitated for a second, “Finn I know we’ve been trying to ignore what happened back on Crait, I know it was a long time ago but I need to know how you feel.” Finn didn’t know what to say, they couldn’t ignore what happened or push it aside. Rose was an amazing woman and didn’t deserve the treatment after Crait. Acting like it never happened after she sacrificed herself to save him.  
“Rose, I am so sorry. I was ignorant about your feelings and acting like nothing happened. I care about you so much. You’re one of my best friends.” Rose started to tear up, she knew where he was going with this. “Rose…” Finn paused wiping her tears. “You will always be my friend…” He hesitated to tell her the truth about his feelings for someone else, but she deserved to know. “I have feelings for someone else. You are beautiful Rose and so powerful and strong. I-” Rose cut him off, “Finn it’s okay, I’ve known.” Finn blushed. “Wait you’ve known? Don’t tell anyone. I’m still figuring out my feelings about this too.” Rose laughed and reassured him that she wouldn’t tell anyone but it was obvious he knew his feelings. “Lets head back.” They headed back and hugged and said their goodnights.  
Rey looked at Rose anxiously waiting for her to say something. Rose laughed. Rey was a good friend. It reminded of her sister, Paige. She missed her everyday, but she was happy with her friends she can call family. Rose told Rey what happened and how she feels good and relieved. “I’m glad Rose, now let's get some sleep.” Rey hugged her and went to sleep.  
Finn walked in and Poe was waiting for him. “What happened Finn?” Finn tried not to look at him because he felt a blush coming. “Nothing happened Poe. I’m gonna get some sleep. Goodnight Poe.”  
Poe looked at him and couldn’t help but feel excluded from Finn. Was he pushing him away? He pushed the thought back, it made him feel… jealous? No it couldn’t happen. Poe pushed the thought behind him. “Goodnight Finn.” 

\-----  
Was this a dream?  
She wasn’t awake, but not asleep either. Rey could hear her breaths.  
This place… It felt familiar… It was beautiful…  
A shock went through her. A presence she felt that she had longed for.  
Ben.  
Rey paced through the hills, turning into a run. This felt so real…  
Then she stopped. A figure. Tall and broad. She’d recognize him anywhere.  
They turned around, she could see him. She ran as fast as she could. They seemed to be running to her too. Tears filled her eyes. Why was he here? Is this just a dream? No. It was a force connection.  
She could barely make out his face now, so close. She suddenly felt herself disappearing. Then a whisper, Meet me on Naboo...  
“Rey… Rey!”  
She was confused that wasn’t his voice.  
Finn woke her up with a shake. “You slept in Rey. I had to go wake yo-... Is everything okay?”  
Rey looked around, it was past sunrise now. What was that all about, Rey thought to herself.  
“Yeah, I just had a dream.” She smiled at Finn, “c’mon lets go train.” Finn nodded, doubting her. 

\----  
Back on Tatooine. Ben woke up from a dream that was almost real. He had seen Rey but she was disappearing. He heard a whisper saying to meet on Naboo. That was where his grandparents got married, what did this mean. His chest felt heavy. He was getting nervous about the thought of seeing her again. How can he show his face after everything he has done to the rebellion and innocent people? Ben was ashamed. How was he supposed to make things better?  
The old man knocked. “Today is the day, I hope you slept well. Come now get ready. Here is a change of clothes, you have a hole in your shirt. They were my sons but he’s not with us anymore. You two had about the same frame.” The man chuckled and handed Ben new clothes.  
“.. Thank you.” Ben put his hand over the clothes, he felt so much sorrow in these fabrics. “I never got your name.” The old man turned around “My name is Mako, Ben Solo.” He paused, “Now get ready. You have a race to win for me.”  
Ben smiled and started to change. He felt a wave of sadness come over him. Why was this man being so nice?  
\---  
“Now I’m trusting you, this used to be my sons and he always wanted to be in the race. The chance never came. Now that the war is over win it for me boy.”  
Ben looked at the pod racer. It felt familiar. It looked personally modified, smaller and lean, it seemed like it had a great engine. “I’ll try my best.” He smiled and then the engine started.  
Everything seemed to stop for a second.  
“Ben…” It was Anakin.  
“Grandfather?” Ben was surprised. He couldn’t see him.  
“Ben trust me. Just a word of advice… These other racers can play dirty. This is dangerous so be careful, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts. May the force be with you.” Then his presence was gone. Ben didn’t know how to take that at all. He looked back at Mako who was just polishing up something. “You’ll be fine.” Mako winked and left.  
There were 18 other racers. Ben thought to himself. It's in the bag. Han was the best pilot he’d ever known as was his grandfather.  
It began. The terrain was rough but nothing Ben couldn’t handle. Don’t think. Ben was closing the lead. The racer ahead threw a piece of debri but Ben dodged it easily. He was in third. They were surrounded by cliffs on both sides. This race is easy so far. It can’t be this easy. He passed the second pilot, he’s in second now. He could catch up to first. One more lap. Ben caught up to the first racer. To his surprise, they started getting dirty and trying to make him crash. He wasn’t sure how many racers were left but he wasn’t going to let that bother him for now. He made a promise.  
He knew a move he could do but it would be risky. They were surrounded by rocks and were headed to a space small enough for one racer. He waited for the last minute, twisted when it opened. The other racer didn’t make it, he stopped before he would get killed. Ben was now ahead. His podracer started to slow down. One of engines were failing. The second place racer was catching up. Closer… Closer… Head to head now. Why was his engine failing. He thought if he were to use the last fuel to give him a boost he would surely win even by an inch. The other racer would not give up. Ben empties his mind trying to find a way. Yes. It was risky but he would do it. He shoved the other racer lightly, just to piss him off. The other racer took the bait and started shoving Bens pod back. He then took the chance and used the force to tweak his engine a little and was freed of the hold of the other racer and was given at a moment to fix his engine problems and was far ahead now. Not a second later he passed the finish line, winning!!  
Mako ran up to Ben with excitement, “My boy! Thank you Thank you! I had a feeling you could do it.” He shuffled hands in Ben’s messy sweaty head. Mako collected his bet and they headed back.  
“Who taught you how to pilot my boy?” Mako was very proud. Ben smiled a sad smile. “My father actually.”  
“Well he did a damn good job. Now lets celebrate.”  
After dinner Mako sat down with Ben outside his home. Although he wasn’t force sensitive he did believe in it. Ben reminded him so much of his son.  
“What troubles you Ben?” Mako was genuinely concerned. Ben was finished with his water and put his cup down. Ben knew Mako was trustworthy, he felt it. Ben took a deep breath, “I’ve done many terrible things in my life. I was provided a second chance to make things right after I gave my life to someone I cared deeply about. She was there for me even though I treated her terribly… I don’t deserve someone like her yet she was always there. I am too ashamed to see her again and don’t deserve this second chance.” Mako saw that he was hurting inside.  
“Listen, son.” Ben looked up with tears in his eyes. “The past can be the greatest teacher. You are not the man you used to be. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you ever used to be.” How could someone he has never met understand him so much. “Why..? I am so ashamed and sorry for all the pain I’ve caused..” Ben was sad and confused. Mako put his hand on his shoulder, “Listen, you have struggled and you have suffered, but you found your way and are building your own path. You are not bound to your past. Walk forward. Whoever she is, she knows your heart. I know who you are.” Ben wasn’t shocked.  
“When I saw you, I knew. I may be old but I have seen many people pass by with a look in yours. My son died fighting against the First Order.” He sighed. “But I knew my son, although he had an honourable death, he would have forgiven you. He was a man who had so much hope. That was his inner strength. He believed in forgiveness. One of my very good friends said power and protection is overrated. Ben...” He looked him in the eyes. “You chose love and happiness. There are reasons we are born and we have to find those reasons. The force within you is good. She is waiting for you. It’s time for you to go.” Ben had tears in his eyes. “Mako…”  
“Don’t say anything, she’s waiting for you. Trust the force and you can find her.”  
Ben smiled and hugged Mako. “Thank you... so much…”  
Ben didn’t accept half of the reward money but Mako insisted. Outside he watched the binary sunset as Ben left.  
“May the force be with you, Ben Solo.”

\----

Training has been brutal but Finn was getting better. Rey was so proud of him.  
“Finn I need to tell you something.” Finn drank some water and listened to her.  
“I need to go to Naboo. I had a dream. It was telling me to go and I have to go. Now.” Rey looked at him. Waiting for an answer. “Wait. Right now? Are you in danger?” Finn looked concerned. Rey reassured him, “No, it feels safe. I need to do it alone. I will be back soon. I promise.” Finn was confused, they were together again why was this happening. But he trusted her. “Okay Rey. take the falcon. Hurry back please.” Rey hugged him and said goodbye. Finn watched her leave. Behind him was Poe. “Where is she going?” Finn was startled. “She had to go to Naboo, said something was there that she needed to do.” Finn was still confused by her abruptly leaving. “She’ll be fine Finn.” Poe put his hand on his shoulder. Finn sighed and looked at Poe. How was he so handsome. Poe was someone Finn looked up to. The way he carried himself and how he handles everything. He is the epitome of perfect. “You have.. Drool Finn.. Right there..” Poe was laughing at him in the cutest way. Finn broke his gaze and laughed it off. “Oh shut up Poe, you know you’re good looking.” Finn loved their friendship. He hesitated before saying anything else, “Hey Poe... I need to tell you something.”  
\---  
Ben tried to reach Rey through the force but it was hard. She was moving around. First things first, Naboo. It was near the outer rim border. Ben had a million thoughts racing. He felt her near. 

\--- 

Rey felt him near. This is real. This isn’t a dream. Where on Naboo would she find him? Focus. Focus…. She trusted her instincts. She landed on the meadows of Naboo. But why here… She waited for something to happen. But nothing.. Maybe she was wrong.. She waited and walked around. This place was beautiful. The meadows were gorgeous and felt like pillows. There was nothing but pure bliss she felt. Whoever was here before, they were truly in love. The force is inexplicable. Being able to feel memories that happened such a long time ago. After waiting she started heading back to the falcon disappointed. Her hopes were too high. It was just his life that he gave to her. She wiped a tear from her face and began walking.  
“Rey…” A deep voice called from behind her. She was too scared to turn around. What if it's just in her head. “Rey… I’m here.” Her eyes filled with tears once again.

\---

“Ben…” She turned around.  
He smiled his crooked smile. Here on Naboo… He ran to her. As he should have from the beginning. After everything that happened between them. Finally. They would be together. His family. This strong woman, who gave him a new meaning of love and hope. The one who never gave up on him when she had no right too but did anyways.  
They were directly in front of each other now… Not saying a word but feeling their connection through the force… He was afraid to touch as if she might disappear and this is just a dream…  
“Rey..” He looked at her. Every inch of her face and her eyes. This is real…  
They embraced each other.  
“Rey.. I’m sorry for everything.” Ben tried to refrain himself from crying. He had so much to say… He didn’t know where to start. “I know, Ben. .” She cupped his face in her hands and looked at him. Ben smiled. She already knew. They kissed, passionately falling into each other's arms.  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it’s kinda rushed in the ending


End file.
